


We Can Create a Story

by authorbooklover



Series: A way with words [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony, M/M, Miscommunication, Past Child Abuse, Steve Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorbooklover/pseuds/authorbooklover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants Tony to let go, if Tony let's go then who will he be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Create a Story

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and sweet, sorry life is hectic and I'm trying to find time to continue this.

Worthless. Nothing. Stain. Useless. Alone. Where is he? Why can't he...nothing. No I'm sorry Dad, I didn't mean to. Yes I know. It will never measure up to yours. Captain America is too good for me. I do nothing but stain. Destroy. Merchant of Death. I am...killer. Please stop daddy, I won't touch anything again. Please. Mom stop screaming just stop...I can't breathe. I can't breathe. Why can't I breathe? I need to breathe!

Tony gasped in air. His lungs burning. Coughing he looked around. Nothing. He was still trapped in the darkness. At least Howard had disappeared. Shivering, he wrapped his arms around his knees. This was his nightmare. He would wake up. He had to wake up. He needed to tell Steve...tell Steve what exactly? That he loved him even though he shouldn't? Even though he would just turn the golden icon into tarnish green? Closing his eyes he took another deep breath. Willing the thoughts away, he focused everything on Steve's smile and his blue eyes. Think positive thoughts think positive...

"What do you think you're doing?" Howard's sharp voice cut through Tony's concentration.

"Ignoring you. This isn't real. You are dead. You have no control over me." Tony repeated the words that he had said for the past...well how ever many days he had been trapped here.

"Oh but I am real. You are the one who wanted me here so now I'm here. You are just going to have to deal with it." Howard took a step towards him.

Jumping to his feet, Tony backed away. "No you are not! I am sick of this. You think just because you told me how worthless I am, that I would believe it? Well guess what dad, I used to. Before coming here to this dark hell hole, I believed every single word that you fed into my head. Not anymore. Because I am loved, I am worth something to someone. I have a family who loves me. They may not be blood but they are sure as hell better than you and mom ever were. And guess what? They are just as broken as I am. Even your precious golden boy Captain America. We are all flawed and love each other for those flaws. You are wrong! You are nothing compared to me. I created so many things that you would never have dreamed of. I became a superhero Dad! I save lives instead of giving weapons to kill them. I have become someone great. It's your turn to be the shadow!" Tony threw a punch at Howard. As his fist connected, the figure of his father disappeared. 

The darkness around him turned into a greyish hue. 

"To..ny." a voice sounded off in the distance.

Whipping around Tony looked for the speaker.

"Who's there?"

"To..n..y..come...back..tome." The words seemed to draw out and muffle.

"Steve? Steve! I'm coming I promise I'm coming back." Tony sprinted in the direction of Steve's voice.

"Come...on...I ne..ed...you." Tears blurred Tony's vision. "I...lo...v..e..yo..u."

Gasping for air Tony reached out his hand, hoping to connect with something solid in the grey mist. "I love you too. I promise I'm coming back. We need to talk. I love you too. Don't leave me. Steve. Don't leave me. Steve!" A bright light engulfed Tony's arm, then the rest of his body.

 

"STEVE!" Steve jerked at the shout of his name from his teammate that was in a deep coma not two seconds before. 

Turning away from the window, Steve felt his heart stop at the sight in front of him. Tony was sitting straight up in the bed, arm outstretched with a crazy look in his eyes. When the wild gaze landed on Steve, Tony made a distressed sound and struggled to get out of bed.

"Whoa, whoa there Tony. Easy. Easy." Steve pushed him gently by the shoulders back on to the bed.

"i came back....I came back...for you." Tony choked out. His voice rough from misuse.

Steve stopped and looked down at the older man. Tony gave him a bright grin. Then promptly passed out, leaving Steve very confused as to what just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise a longer installment next time. It's almost over.


End file.
